


Breakfast Proposal

by WolfMeister



Series: Parksborn One-Shots [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, wheatcakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: Harry brings Peter breakfast in bed and Peter is feeling sappy.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Series: Parksborn One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556629
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Breakfast Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> i really really love this ship so i had to write fanfiction
> 
> also i was feeling hella sappy today

Peter wakes up to the smell of sweet syrup and hot chocolate. He feels the bed dip slightly beside him before a stream of golden light hits his eyelids. He screws his eyes tight, trying to block out the light.

"Morning, Pete," Harry's voice greets from above. Footsteps grow closer before the bed dips down further. "Made you breakfast."

Peter squints one eye open to find Harry beaming down at him like he holds the sun in his smile. He looks down at the tray between them, piled with wheatcakes with two mugs steaming with chocolate. Harry takes one of the mugs.

"The wheatcakes aren't as good as May's, but I figured they'd get you up."

Peter blinks before slowly pushing himself up. His eyes tiredly move from his breakfast to his boyfriend. His hand curls around his mug. Harry stares back at him, eyebrow raising as he sips his cocoa.

"Marry me?" Peter asks, not fully aware of the words making their way out of his mouth.

Harry laughs. "Sure thing, Pete."

Peter blinks again and leans forward. "No, no, I'm serious, Harry. Marry me."

Harry's eyes widen and he slowly sets his mug down. "What?" he whispers.

"Will you marry me?" Peter feels thousands of butterflies flying up his throat and longing to escape. He swallows hard though there's nothing in his mouth to swallow.

Harry sucks in a breath. "Yes, I'll marry you," he replies, a tentative smile coming across his face.

Peter grins and leans over his breakfast, kissing Harry deep. "I love you," he whispers against Harry's lips.

"I love you too."


End file.
